


And the Words Just Spilled Right Out

by trashwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Kinoshita is a Good Bro, M/M, Shouting at the Speakerphone, Who Says Eavesdroppers Never Hear Anything Good??, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What? No!” Tanaka protests, “Obviously I was in love before that but I only just figured it out!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Words Just Spilled Right Out

Hisashi has the house to himself for the weekend (his parents won a coupon for a nearby onsen in a draw and have taken his brother and sister with them leaving him to look after the house)but he kind of hates being alone, so naturally he invites his friends over for a study/gaming weekend. They have extra practice on Sunday but the rest of the time they can eat junk food and just hang around in their pajamas all weekend making as much noise as they want.

It’s kind of the ideal weekend and Hisashi has been looking forward to it since his mom got ther news about the draw and asked him if he minded terribly not going on the trip.

So as it happens, Hisashi is in the kitchen gathering drinks and snacks for himself Ennoshita and Narita when Tanaka calls him. He thinks it’s a little weird (Tanaka is pretty big on all caps texting and rarely calls for anything less than volleyball emergencies) but he’s busy gathering things so he puts his phone on speaker and sets it on the counter while he roots through the cupboards.

“Yo, Tanaka, why are you calling me at seven on a Friday night?” he says trying to be loud enough for Tanaka to hear him.

“Kinoshita!” Tanaka exclaims, loud enough that Hisashi has no problem hearing him even across the kitchen, “I need help! Or—advice or something!”

And that actually sounds kind of ominous, but Hisashi can’t reach the chips in the top of the cupboard and has to climb up onto the counter so he chooses to play it cool.

“Okaaaay…are you going to tell me what this is about? Or better yet why are you calling me when you’re having a crisis? Isn’t Noya-san your go-to bro for this kind of thing?”

“Noya-san hasn’t confessed to a boy before,” Tanaka says, “And I know you and Narita are together so one of you must have confessed sometime, right? So if you could just tell me—”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Hisashi says, shaking his head at the snack selection, “Are you telling me that you, what? Fell in love with some guy? In the two hours since we last saw each other?”

“What? No!” Tanaka protests, “Obviously I was in love before that but I only just figured it out! Okay?”

“And you’ve decided to confess?” frowns Hisashi, gathering chips to his chest, “That’s kind of risky even for you. What if he says no? What if he punches you in the face?”

“Hah? Who even falls in love with a person they think is gonna _punch them in the face_ for saying something like ‘hey, I think you’re awesome, and I love you, and please go out with me’? I mean even if you don’t return their feelings you’d have to be a serious dick to punch them in the face.”

“I don’t know! Some people fall in love with serious dicks!” protests Hisashi, even though privately he thinks Tanaka has a point.

“Anyway, Ennoshita’s not gonna punch me in the face, but I want him to take me seriously so—”

Hisashi nearly falls off the counter.

“Wait—you’re telling me you’re in love with _Ennoshita_?” he demands, yelling down at his phone, chips forgotten.

“Ah, well, yeah,” says Tanaka, laughing slightly into the phone, “Yeah. I’m in love with Ennoshita.”

“What makes you think I’m gonna help you confess to my _best-friend_ , who, by the way deserves ten thousand times more than a spur of the moment, ‘ah, I’ve realized I am attracted to this person, let’s call it love’ confession.”

“It’s not like that, okay!” there’s a long pause and Hisashi can hear Tanaka pacing furiously.

“You say that but haven’t you carried a torch for Kiyoko-san since middle-school?”

“That has nothing to do with this!” Tanaka insists, and then he lets out a frustrated snort, “Look I know you guys think I’m just a loudmouth, but I’m dead serious about this, okay? I—I just—up until about two hours ago I thought I knew what falling in love would be like. I thought there was this one perfect girl out there for me and that when I saw her, or met her, the rest of the world would just kind of—go away, become brighter and rosier or something like that, white right the fuck out and go sparkly like in a shoujou manga!”

Hisashi can’t help the little snort of laughter that escapes him at that description.

“Shut up! Bastard Kinoshita, that’s what everything says it’s gonna be like so how was I supposed to know any different, hah?” shouts Tanaka, “Today, today I—you know what, it’s not about me. That’s not the important part. You want to know why you should help me! Here it is, it’s not about me, or my feelings or any of it. That’s not why I wanna say this shit out loud and in person and, y’know, _nicely_! It’s ‘cause he’s—shit, he’s just amazing. He’s brave, he just goes out there and does what needs to get done even when he’s scared, and he’s kind, and he puts up with my shit when I need him to and calls me out when I’m being a dumbass or need to cool my head, and I just, I want him to know that I love him for all that and everything else. For everything that he _is_. ‘Cause he’s not my perfect one, he’s just himself, and I want to bury myself in that and be there for him like he’s been here for me all this time, and I want him to know that he’s a treasure, and—”

There’s a choked off sound from behind him and Hisashi looks up to see that Ennoshita is standing in the doorway with a hand  over his mouth looking like he can’t decided whether to laugh or to cry—and Hisashi winces when he realizes that, actually, Ennoshita and Narita have probably just heard their whole conversation—

“C’mon Kinoshita I’m making an ass of myself here at least tell me you’ll help me a little bit! I’m serious okay? I love him, I was dumb not to realize it, now help me ask him out, please!”

“You were dumb,” Ennoshita cuts in shakily, “You were really, really dumb! And oblivious and I can’t believe you said all that to _Kinoshita_!”

“Ah, Ennoshita,” says Tanaka, the nervous hitch in his breath audible even over the speakerphone, “You were there this whole time?”

“Just for the important bits I think,” laughed Ennoshita, “And you should know Kinoshita has you on speakerphone.”

“Hah! Kinoshita you _dick_! I can’t believe—”

“I’ll go out with you!” Ennoshita cuts in, shouting it across the kitchen, “I love you too, I’ve actually loved you for a really long time, so, yeah.”

“Well, alright then,” says Hisashi, feeling more and more like he’s intruding, “I’ll just, uh, yeah—”

He takes the chips and flees to his bedroom and his slightly incredulous looking boyfriend.

“Did Ennoshita and Tanaka Ryuunosuke seriously just get together or am I just hearing things?” he asks, even as Hisashi plops down next to him and buries his face in his shoulder.

“Probably,” sighs Hisashi, “This is either going to go extremely well or very badly.”

“At least Tanaka had the balls to confess in actual words,” says Narita, giving him a nudge and a teasing smile.

“Shut up,” grumbled Hisashi, “You got the point eventually, didn’t you? Don’t complain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Done in a response to a tumblr prompt!


End file.
